Warriors Epilogue
by Crystalclaw of Thunderclan
Summary: What happens after the battle between the darkforest and the clan cats?Warning spoilers
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so good luck to me and if you are reading thank you.

Dovewing sat in the clearing just a day after the battle with the dark doubt in her mind the battle brought the clans closer but things would go back to clans will never be allies once they are in Starclan. Dovewing remembered watching Tigerheart loved him with all heart but she didn't know what to are breaking the Warrior code by seeing each other but neither of them would fit in each other's ...She knew in her heart she had only liked him because he was from she didn't love him for looked around the clearing to see Dustpelt talking to and Cinderheart sat next to each other sharing a vole,their tails ...How I wish I could have that love...Why does love have to be so complicated?

Lionblaze sat next to Cindeeart ,their tails twined, sharing a sat next to each other most of the night in vigil for the fallen was Cinderheart's bestfriend and his had burried all the bodies of the warriors who were now in night though Cinderheart and him were finally able to set aside the propchecy and just be together.

Flashback

Lionblaze and Cindeheart sat in vigil for Hollyleaf."Cinderheart..."She turned her head into his chest out of was shocked at first the gently stroked her back with his tail."Lionblaze...I love you"She whispered into his purred gently"I love you too.I want to be your mate and the father of your kits."He told her."I want to be your mate now the prochecy is over and I don't mind being your mate now"

End of Flashback

Here they are mates now and nothing will stop saw his mother and Squirrelflight sharing tongues and was checking cats wounds and was currently checking a gash on Cloudtail's leg while Cloudtail tried to keep from moving around while Dewkit,Amberkit,and Snow kit attacked purred thinking of him and Cinderheart having their own kits.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight shared tongues awhile before Squirrelflight began organizing patrols."Leafpool can you please collect are low"Jayfeather nodded and went off into the forest to collect didn't know why but she went over to the Windclan had a feeling something or someone she might want to talk to might be there. She arrived and went a little up stream and sat staring at the water when she heard a rustle of the looked up and into the eyes of Crowfeather. "..Hello"She greeted."Hello."He looked up stream where they had left long ago together"What are you looking for?"Leafpool asked "I looking to see if Nightcloud or Breezepelt willl be returning."Leafpool was suprised he just told her like that and that Nightcloud ran away with her went back to staring at the stream when he asked aburtently"How are you dealing with Hollyleaf's death?".Leafpool was the last cat to leave her daughter's and father's vigil which was in the morning."Not very well but at least she died honorly.I can be proud of my only daughter and two poisened Breezepelt's mind into beleaving I didn't love him. The sad part is Nightcloud I truly didn't love either when I took her as my after Breezepelt was born I never truly loved her like I loved I loved her and Breezepelt and that was what mattered."She nodded listening and hanging onto every word"I need to go collect catmint"She told him and began walking away after Crowfeather said good bye"Crowfeather.I don't know if you still love me but I still love you" and with that she padded away leaving Crowfeather with that.

Jayfeather sorted through herbs as Bramblestar walked in"Jayfeather,are you ready to go to the Moonpool?"Jayfeather nodded"Briarlight your in charge while I'm gone make sure to check Dustpelt's ear to make sure its not infected and had a stomach earlier"Jayfeather meowed to the the she cat"Alright Jayfeather!".Jayfeather and Bramblestar exited camp and were going up the Windclan and Thunderclan border when they met a Windclan patrol"Where are you two going?"Onestar ,Owlwhisker,his appertince Whiskerpaw,Gorsetail and Whitetail were on the patrol"Were going to the Moonpool for Bramblestar to get his nine lives"Onestar was a bit taken back about this"He is gone?"Bramblestar nodded"He died killing was a great leader,friend and mentor and I feel I have big pawprints to fill"Onestar nodded"Indeed he be rest in peace with Starclan"

They went on and to the looked around in amazment by the place."Touch your nose to the water"Jayfeather instrected before doing so himself and curling followed and soon nine cats stood infront of first cat to come forth was Hollyleaf"I give you the life of loyalty and no matter what you will be loyal always to your clan"She touched noses with him and he stiffened in who came was Goldenflower"With this life, my son ,I give you is one of the strongest forces use it wisely"He hissed as the life went though came forward next"With this life I give you strength .Strength to lead your clan though the toughest battle"He sank his claws into the ground as the life went into stepped forward next"I give you the life of be able to not hold grudges againest others for things that could have been your fault too"Bramblestar let a a long and loud came Bluestar"With this life I give you this life to guide you from right and wrong to you not matter what others think"Next came Ferncloud"With this life I give you compassion to be able to care for your clan like they are all your kits".Longtail came next"I give you the life of always looking be able to be looking toward the future and looking for hopeful things in the future"One of the last came,Lionheart"I give you the life of justice for saving the clans from Hawkfrost twice"Last was Firestar"I give you the life of Leadership to guide your clan through what mazes are to come"Bramblestar let out a yowl with the last life."Bramblestar!Bramblestar!"The cats cheered as they slowly and Bramblestar woke up slowly and headed by to Thunderclan

Well thats all folks .I hoped you enjoy.I'll write the next chapter whn I have 4 reviews thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright the more reviews keep me writing so if you want more story please write a review

Dovewing Point of view(POV):

Dovewing paced in the was bad very,very could they let this happen?!"How could I be such a mouse brain?!Kits?!"Little did she know someone heard her" do you mean kits?"Bumblestripe whirled around shaking"No-Nothing"She said and put on her best fake smile "You can tell me.I won't tell anyone I promise."Dovewing sat down"I-I'm pregnant"She told him."Isn't that good news Dovewing?Who is the father?" Bumblestripe asked a bit jealouse" the problem.I don't know what to do"Bumblestripe blinked suprised"I don't know"He said finally"But if you need to I'll claim them as my own"He told her"Thank you means a lot.I'm going to talk to Tigerheart tonight and see what we need to do."Bumblestripe nodded and left feeling jealouse yet knew now she had trusted two cats with her and Bumblestripe but man she was afraid the secret would be revealed

Lionblaze POV:

It was 3 moons after the battle with the dark forest and now he is going to be a is pregnant!He and Cinderheart loved playing with Seedkit,Lilykit,Snowkit,Dewkit,and and Lilykit would be appertinces soon but thats alright within a couple moons Lilykit ,Snowkit,and Dewkit would have new will move into the nursery in about a about a moon later he'll be a father!Cinderheart was already pretty plump so she didn't do too many warrior duties but instaed she played with the was a was pretty sure Cinderheart wouldn't get to come but still came in"Lionblaze we need to talk".Lionblaze followed Jayfeather outside of camp and into the trees"We have a is pregnant".Lionblaze's eyes widdened"With Bumblestripe's kits?"He shook his head "With Tigerheart's"Lionblaze hissed"What are we suppose to do?!"Jayfeather started padding toward the Windclan border"Right now you need to walk off you anger".They walked along the border and were suprised to see Crowfeather there"Greetings"Lionblaze nodded and watched two figures coming down the besdie the stream"Any thing new?"He looked at them"Yes Heathertail gave birth to a litter of my son's"Jayfeather held back a hiss they were his sons too!Lionblaze spoke"I'm going to be a father in a couple moons"Crowfeather nodded"I'm proud of both of two have done good for your clan and brought your clan the not what I can say for this son"He hissed as Nightcloud and Breezepelt finally came down"I came back to see Heathertail give birth to me kits."Breezepelt hissed at his dad"She already gave birth you mousebrain!"Crowfeather hissed"You never loved me"Breezepelt hissed back"No Nightcloud poisened your mind to think that"Crowfeather growled"No I didn't"Nightcloud hissed"You don't love either of us love that medince cat and the dead one!"Crowfeather's fur spiked"I loved you two it I'm fed up with this you don't beleave me thats your loss.I hate being your mate because you don't beleave I love you and you poisen him to beleave it you don't love me then were not mates"He growled and stalked away leaving a bewildered looking Nightcloud and and Jayfeather left quickly and went back to camp

Jayfeather POV:T

This day has been full of I found out this morning Dovewing was pregnant

Flashback:"Jayfeather.I feel weird"Dovewing padded was curled up in her nest sleeping."Lay down and let me examine you"Jayfeather began pressing his paws a long her her belly when"Dovewing,You pregnant." Dovewing jumped up"What?!"Jayfeather looked at her"Whose the father? And tell the truth because I can tell when your lying"Dovewing spoke in a whsiper"Tigerheart".She whispered"Well you need to figure out a solution to the problem and quickly"Dovewing left quickly,freaking out.

End of flashback:

And now the drama with Crowfeather,Nightcloud and Breezepelt.I'm just really hoping it turns out a lot better tomorrow or I think I'll go nuts.I walk over to the freshkill pile and get a mouse.I can hear Cinderheart and Lionblaze,Berrynose and Poppyfrost,Sorreltail and all seem moon I hope you do wait for me.I decided after finishing my mouse to get some well deserved rest.

Reviews keep me what should Dovewing do?!A poll is in on my account and up


	3. Author's note

First of all that you for your support and reading the story.I want to mention I'm in school now so I'll have at least one chapter up a thing is I don't know what to decide for Dovewing to do.I need you to tell me your input on the choices so that can help me decide.I'm going to tell you even if its voted most I might change my mind so just warning you but which of the following should happen between Dovewing and Tigerheart?

1:Dovewing goes to Shadowclan

2:Tigerheart goes to Thuderclan

3:Bumblestripe claims the kits as his

Please review with your input so I can contuine writing.I'll at least have a short chapter up by the end of the a chapter without a lot between Dovewing and Tigerheart


	4. Chapter 3

Alright I'm changing things up a bit.I'm going to write about one character per a part so its not switching back and forth a for this part I'm writing about Dovewing so I can get on to writing about Lionblaze.

Dovewing POV:

I walked to the border and paced waiting for Tigerheart. She was scared. How would he react to hearing she was going to have kits?! His kits?! She heard a soft rustle and Tigerheart came out of the bushes. He nuzzled her softly and Dovewing nuzzled him back. "Race you!" She told him and took off running up the borders. Tigerheart chased her to the fallen tree(This is a little author's note:I can't remember exactly what the place was). They quickly reached their destination. "Tigerheart..."Dovewing said after she caught her breath. "Yes?" Tigerheart responded. "I need to tell you something...I'm pregnant.." She told him. Tigerheart blinked before purring"Thats great Dovewing!". She shook her head"No it isn't , are we going to do?! You come to Thunderclan?!I go to Shadowclan?!". Tigerheart realized the situation and stopped purring"I don't know long have you been along?".Dovewing looked at him"Not even half a still that means we have to make a descion immedently so we have time.I need to stay with Lionblaze and Jayfeather because of the propchecy but I don't want you to leave your clan." Dovewing meowed."But what will you do if we stay in our own clans?!"Tigerheart meowed. "Well..Bumblestripe did offer to claim the kits as his..."Tigerheart's eyes clouded over with jealousy"No."He said simpliy"But Tigerheart it could be the best opption." Dovewing reasoned. "Why?!Do you like him?!" Dovewing shook her head "I love you but I don't know what to do". Tigerheart stayed quiet for a few moments."We need to talk to our leaders.I'll talk to my father instead and do you think you could talk to someone that can help you out with this?"Tigerheart asked. "I guess I could talk to Squirrelflight or Leafpool since they were both partly in the same situation" Dovewing told him. "I'll meet you here tomorrow have to decide tomorrow."Dovewing nodded and nuzzled him good nuzzled her back and they went their seprate ways.

The next morning Dovewing yawned and stretched. It was almost sunhigh when she got up. ' to find Leafpool or Squirrelflight now.'She thought. She walked around when she spotted Leafpool going out of camp. She ran and caught up with her outside of camp"Leafpool!"She called. The she cat turned around and stared at Dovewing"Hello I help you with anything?". Dovewing caught her breath for a moment"Leafpool could you keep a secret?". The she cat nodded"I'm pregnant with Tigerheart's kits". Leafpool stared at her "..Really?Dovewing thats realize you situation you got yourself into right?". Dovewing nodded"And I'm trying to fix it. I just don't know what to do. I don't know if I should go to Shadowclan or if Tigerheart should come to Thunderclan". Leafpool nodded and thought deeply"Just remember to listen to your heart and you'll know what to do. Tigerheart will listen to his too". Dovewing nodded"Thank you".

Dovewing was nervous. Listen to your heart. Listen to your heart. She kept repeating in her head. She heard a rustle and was greeted with a lick on the cheek. "Greeting Dovewing" Tigerheart purred. Dovewing nuzzled him "Hi Tigerheart". They enjoyed and stayed in each other's warm embrace. "What did your father say?"Dovewing asked finally after pulling out of his embrace. "He said he was dissapointed that I got myself into this mess and told me I need to find a way out before its to late meaning I could very well be exilled if we don't hurry up. I told him I love you and I would go to Thunderclan to be with you and the kits. He just grumbled and told me that remember where your heart is" Tigerheart finished. "I talked to Leafpool and she understood. Her main point was to follow my heart. My heart is with you Tigerheart and with our unborn kits." Dovewing purred. They curled up together and talk for a while. They decided on what to do and said good bye.

Can you guess what they decided?I'll tell you in the next chapter once two of you I won't write more until two people guessed


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I decided I'll write a chapter after I get three reviews.I won't write again if I don't get those reviews so.R and thank u who guessed on what Tigerheart and Dovewing would I'm going to throw in the answer in Lionblaze's the way Its kit time!

Lionblaze's POV:

The last two moons have be off. First Cinderheart hasn't been on patrols and I'm so used to her being on belly is so round and full of kits! Second a fleabag from Shadowclan shows follows Dovewing around. Dovewing almost is in charge of showing him around the forest and showing him around and how we operate the clan. The clan didn't taking nicely when he showed yelled "Get out of our camp!"and mean,rude things but Bramblestar told Tigerheart he was on he wanted to join Thunderclan that he would be a loyal and prove he wouldn't be just an extra mouth to feed. Dovewing didn't mind him being there Bramblestar assigned her to teach and mentor Tigerheart. I don't like Tigerheart being here but at least he took responiablitly for getting her hasn't gained anything it looks like.

I padded into camp with a patrol,prey in each of our mouths.A few cats were rushing around and others sat near the nursery exicited.I dropped off my prey and the fresh kill pile and asked Sandstorm"What is going on?".Sandstorm realized I just got in from a hunting patrol"Cinderheart is having your kits!"She told me.I ran over to the nursery and was about to go in when Brightheart stopped me."I wouldn't go in there if I were you"She warned and a shriek came from the nursery.

A paced back and forth infront of the nuresry hearing shrieks from Cinderheart, for what felt like forever. Finally Jayfeather came out"Would you like to see your kits?". I had ran in the nursery before he even finished his sentence. Cinderheart was curled with four kits suckling. "They're amazing" I told her. She purred as I nuzzled her"What should we name them?" I asked. "Hollykit for the black shecat."She told me in a tone that means its not being changed. Hollykit was jet black and had a blue eye and a green eye. I purred"It defiantly fits". The next kit was a tom. He was a orange tabby with amber eyes. "What about ... Firekit?" I asked Cinderheart. "I like it" she told me. The thrid kit was a tabby tom. He had dark brown striped,tabby fur and green eyes. "I like the name Forestkit for him." Cinderheart said. I nodded he did look like a Forestkit. The last was a light pale yellow she cat. She had blue eyes and had a light,pale yellow pelt. "Sunnykit" I said thinking that was what she looked mummered in agreement before yawning. I curled up with her and we fell in a peaceful slumber.

The next morning I woke up for patrols but couldn't stay still I was so excited about me kits! I was sent on a walk to calm down so I could be sent out on patrols. I decided to walk towards Windclan border.I stepped into the water to see if the cold will calm me down. To my suprise Crowfeather showed up. I got out of the water but was excited again. "What are you so happy about?"Crowfeather growled. I turned to him "I'm a father of four kits!". He blinked twice"Congragulations. What are their names?"He asked. "Sunnykit, Forestkit, Firekit, and Hollykit" I replied. His tail dropped when I said Hollykit. "She was a good warrior and hunts with Starclan now" I told him. He nodded in agreement. "How is your mother?" I knew he was asking about Leafpool "She is... mainly recovered after the loss of Hollyleaf but is fine other than that" I replied short and curtly."I need to get back to camp. I guess I'll see you at the gathering Crowfeather" I told him and left. When I got into camp I was immedently sent on a border patrol. We marked our border with Shadowclan before heading back.


End file.
